Compromiso
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Hermione Granger reflexiona sobre lo mucho que cambió la vida de Harry desde que recibió un contrato matrimonial.


Hermione Granger no sabia que pensar cuando su amigo Harry Potter recibió una carta de Gringotts avisándole que tenia un contrato matrimonial, incluso si la opinión de su amigo al respecto quedo clara por su reacción al leerlo.

Por un lado, una parte de ella estaba celosa. No era por nada romántico, por supuesto, pero Hermione apenas conocía a la persona con la que Harry había sido comprometido y ya podía ver venir que Harry iba a tener que pasarse mucho tiempo con la chica en lugar de con sus amigos, lo que la hacia sentirse algo abandonada y provocaría más celos por parte de Ronald Weasley que los que tenia habitualmente.

Por otro lado, ella no podía entender porque Harry tenia problemas con el compromiso. Su prometida no solo era muy guapa sino que era de una de las familias más importantes del Mundo Mágico Británico, lo que le garantizaba no pocas alianzas cuando eventualmente tuviese que enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus secuaces, así que todos salían ganando.

Estos pensamientos la habían extrañado, por lo que había cuestionado a otros hijos de muggles al respecto y sus respuestas habían sido que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Era muy raro y le hacia preguntarse si la teoría de Harry de que la magia cambiaba como pensaba la gente, que él había desarrollado tras fallar en encontrar a alguien entre los hijos de muggles que le ayudase a librarse del contrato, tenia cierta validez ya que explicaría muchas cosas.

Ese año las comidas se hicieron muy interesantes, ya que normalmente comenzaban con la chica apartando a Draco de su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, a donde el rubio iba a insultar a Harry, y pedir a su amigo que se plantease al menos intentarlo. La respuesta de Harry siempre era negativa y eso empezaba una discusión en la que ella intentaba convencerlo de que era buena idea mientras él se negaba rotundamente poco antes de que sacasen las varitas y empezasen a lanzarse hechizos, lo que casi siempre acababa con Severus Snape, que trataba continuamente de sacarles puntos, incapacitado por una semana como profesor de Pociones para alivio de muchos de los presentes y el director, Albus Dumbledore, intentando desaparecer del Comedor discretamente.

El pobre hombre siempre acaba siendo visto por ambos adolescentes después de que hiciese un ruido inoportuno o, más a menudo, cuando otros alumnos avisaban a la pareja de que trataba de escapar, lo que empezaba una persecución ya que Harry quería que le ayudase a romper el contrato y la chica necesitaba asistencia para convencerlo de que casarse era lo correcto para ambos.

Afortunadamente, un día los gemelos Weasley se hartaron de la situación y los encerraron en una habitación que solo se abriría una vez que se hubiesen hecho amigos. No funciono como esperaban, pero Harry y su prometida al menos habían empezado a conocerse mejor incluso si Harry todavía se negaba a aceptar su matrimonio.

Él solo empezó a replanteárselo cuando Albus finalmente le dijo que, si aceptaba el compromiso, estaría finalmente libre de los Dursley ya que seria considerado un adulto hasta cierto punto y perderían su tutoría sobre él. Harry había replicado que se había hecho más tolerable dado que ahora solo tenia que verles los veranos, pero fue una alumna de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, quién le convenció que era buena idea.

Hermione, Ron y muchos más alumnos, incluyendo para su sorpresa Draco y la prometida de Harry, habían flipado cuando Luna describió con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que los Dursley le habían hecho a Harry solo por ver sus manos, forzándole a recordar esos momentos antes de cuestionarle si les había perdonado o si todavía les guardaba suficiente rencor como para no darles el placer de tenerlo bajo su techo otro verano.

Harry todavía no había perdonado a la rubia, ya que no deseaba que esos eventos fuesen conocidos públicamente, aunque le agradeció su ayuda a la hora de tomar su decisión. Estaba enfadado con sus padres por haberle apuntado en un contrato matrimonial pero estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a su prometida, lo que se hizo más fácil una vez que le explicaron que la boda seria después de la graduación para darles tiempo a conocerse mejor.

Tres años más tarde Hermione asistió a la boda de Harry con Susan Bones y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver lo felices que parecían juntos una vez que ese malentendido había sido solucionado y Harry pudo tomarse la situación con calma.


End file.
